In the domain of shoulder protheses, it is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,528, to constitute a so-called “inverted” prosthesis in which a convex articular surface fast with the glenoid cavity and a concave articular surface fast with the humerus, cooperate in order to recreate a joint at the level of the shoulder. In this type of prosthesis, the glenoidal component may be formed, as disclosed in FR-A-2 835 425, by a base intended to be immobilized on the glenoid cavity and by an element intended to be mounted on this base and defining the convex surface of articulation.
Furthermore, it is known from FR-A-2 836 039, to provide a possibility of mounting an element forming a convex surface of articulation on a corresponding base in different positions, this allowing an adjustment of the articular surface in height with respect to the glenoid cavity.
The base of the known glenoidal components is provided with a so-called “rear face” intended to abut against a resectioned surface of the glenoid cavity which is normally substantially vertical when the patient is in standing position. Now, it may happen that the upper part of the scapula be worn out or destroyed, to the point of modifying the kinematics of the implant by the displacement of the original centre of rotation, this having for consequence to limit the movements of the patient's arm.
It is a particular object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks by proposing a glenoidal component which ensures a correct positioning of the convex surface of articulation, including when the glenoid cavity is damaged or worn out in its upper part and even in its lower part.